Omnidoxy
The Omnidoxy (also spelt Omnidoxi, literally meaning “knowledge of all things”), is the religious text that founded Astronism, is classified as a work of surography and is the seminal work of Cometan, the religion’s founder. It is regarded as the progenitor of Astronic culture and literature and is believed by Astronists to be the chosen work to herald the founding of the newest world religion. Unique from other religious texts, the Omnidoxy is a rolling treatise meaning that it is subject to changes, known as redactions, by verified authors beyond its Original Cometanic edition. The Omnidoxy is divided into twelve disquisitions, each of which are structured by discourses that cover a wide range of topics across philosophy, politics, and theology. Those discourses are populated by insentensations that follow the insentence writing structure applied throughout the Omnidoxy which formats sentences into paragraphs. Astronists also believe that the Omnidoxy was created by Cometan through a form of revelation known as personal inspiration, which is an indirect divine revelation formed by intensive ideations. The era in which this revelation occurred is known as The Founding of Astronism and took place over a period of exactly seven years and began on 1st July 2013 and ended on 1st July 2020. Most Astronists also considered the Omnidoxy to be proof of the personage of Cometan as well as Cometan’s prodigious theological and philosophical understanding and his prophethood. A discipline of study was established by Cometan during the creation of the Omnidoxy known as omnidoxicology in order to systematically study the text. The Omnidoxy was left open to interpretation by Cometan and so various exegeses have taken place that have been applied to the text resulting in a number of interpretations. As a text of the Astronic tradition of religions and philosophies, the Omnidoxy is not familiar to the narratives of any other religious texts. It is comprised of an extensive series of musings on a variety of philosophical and religious disciplines such as ethics, epistemology, theology, and eschatology. The Omnidoxy is described as a religious and philosophical text, however, it also includes a dictionary, an encyclopaedia, diary entries, poetry, and biographical writing. This points to the reason for why Cometan post-omnidoxically created the word amalgamalia to denote a book that encompassed a range of different types of books. The Omnidoxy was originally published by The Institution of The Philosophy of Millettism and a variety of belief orientations exist in relation to a range of topics including omnidoxical authority, attributes of the Omnidoxy, and the relationship between the Omnidoxy and Astronism. Etymology and meaning The term "omnidoxy" originates from the founding of The Philosophy of Millettism and combines the prefix "omni-" meaning all, or of all things, and the suffix of "-doxy" which, in a Millettarian terminological context, refers to knowledge imparted through written means. Combining this prefix and suffix, the term "omnidoxy" is formed and therefore means all knowledge, or knowledge of all things, imparted through a treatise. Essentially, the "omni-" element of the appellation refers to the encompassing nature of the text while the "-doxy" element refers to the text's educative and imparting personality. The Monodoxy The Monodoxy, as the first of the twelve disquisitions of The Omnidoxy, encompasses the inclusive discipline of compendologyand shares the appellation of The Principles of The Aesthetic Cosmos. Category:Philosophy Category:Philosophical theories Category:Documents Category:Branches of philosophy Category:Astronism Category:Religious Category:Book Category:Books Category:Philosophical Category:Astronic philosophy Category:Cometan